Andrew's Fun
by duhman4146
Summary: A giant friend has fun with tiny friend


Andrew's Fun

Andrew and I are friends. We go to the gym every other day. After that, we go to his house to play xbox and I sit next to his smelly feet. They are bigger than my feet. I've checked the size of his shoe. 11 1/2. Wow. Who knew that someone my size could have that big of feet? His big toe is probably the biggest big toe I have ever seen.

Later one night, he asked me to stay the night because he wanted to do something. I didn't know what he wanted to do. We continued to play xbox until 11:30 and then we went to his room. There were a bunch of toy guns in there. I wondered if we were going to do something with them. We sat on his bed and he handed me a gun. He told me it was a machine. I asked, "What does that mean?" Andrew took the gun from me and pointed at my stomach. A glowing laser struck my stomach and I started feeling a tingling sensation. I looked back at Andrew. He smiled. "What is that thing? I don't feel good." I said. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." he replied. I was curious, so I grabbed the gun from his hand. On the side it read _Shrink Machine_. The gun began to get heavier in my hands. I stared at Andrew and noticed that he was getting bigger. "What's happening?" I asked. "You are getting smaller man. And I'm looking a lot bigger than you so far. I'm going to put you on the ground," he said. Andrew grabbed me by my shirt and set me on the ground next to his shoe. He took his shoe off and placed his foot right up next to me. Andrew's foot was HUGE. I was about as small as his big toe. I could smell the stink. I enjoyed it, but I was curious to what he was going to do to me. "Get in between my toes and smell them!" he yelled. Or maybe he didn't yell, it sounded like that to my little ears. He opened his toes and pulled me inside. Andrew had sock lint in between his toes. It reeked inside here. He wiggled his toes and smooshed me against the big toe. His skin was soft.

Andrew picked me out between his giant smelly toes. He placed me about a yard away from him. He stood up and lifted up his right foot. I looked right up at him. "Get ready to smell the stink of my gym foot!" he said. "Yes. Yes. Yes." I whispered. I wanted him to do this. I always wanted to stick my face into his feet but I never thought I would squished by a giant smelly foot. That belonged to Andrew. My dream. He placed his smelly foot right on me a slightly pushed down. I heard him say something but it didn't come out so clear. "I'll try not to smoosh you so hard, little buddy. Hehe." he laughed. All I saw was a massive foot come down on top of me and smelt of sweaty man. It was heaven.

Andrew picked up his foot and grabbed me. He put me up to his face so he could study how small I was. I looked down at his pants. I saw him opening his shorts where I saw a big dick. "Did you make your dick grow with a growth ray?" I asked "Duh. How else would it be that big?" he replied. Andrew moved me closer to his shorts. Stuffed me into the bush of smelly pubic hairs. And close his shorts. I climb through the forest of hairs to his BIG GIANT DICK. I loved the smell of it. It was wet. Probably because he ran on the treadmill while I was playing xbox. It was dark in there but I knew I was by the GIANT DICK and BALLSACK. I saw a bright light show from above his dick. He was pulling his shorts down and then his underwear. I started falling down through the hairs and slipped down his sack. I had to grab something. Really the only thing to grab was a hair. I stuck my hand before falling off and grabbed a patch of hairs. "Hey. Stop that! That hurts!" he yelled. Andrew grabbed me and threw me onto a pile of his dirty smelly socks. He shoved his foot through the socks and smooshed me into one. He looked through them and found me smiling and smelling the inside. "Get out of there! Those are my gym socks. They smell gross, don't they? Hehe." he snarled. Andrew stuck his foot through the hole and a giant toe came towards me. He was putting the sock on his foot. "You are going to stay in there for a little bit so you can soak in the stink of my giant foot into your lungs." Andrew said. I enjoyed being in there. The smell turned me on. I knew I would love doing this again. After being in there for five minutes, he took me out of the giant smelly sock. "Let's go to bed." Andrew said as he pointed the growth gun at me. He shot the gun at me and I grew back to normal size immediately. "That was fun." he said. "Yeah it was." I replied. We went to bed. We slept head-to-feet. I put my head right next to his feet, so I could smell his feet all night.

The next day I went home. He invited me and another friend to come over to hang out at his place. We played xbox all day long. When it got close to 8, he asked us to stay the night. We both had to get home and get our stuff. Seth and I went home to grab our things that we needed. We both showed up at the same time and walked in together. We put our things in Andrew's room as he ran on the treadmill in the gameroom. I walked into the gameroom while Seth looked around in Andrew's room. Andrew had put up all the grow and shrink guns he had. Seth had called Andrew and I into Andrew's room. We both walked in and stopped at the doorway, looking at Seth. "Seth, don't do it." Andrew said. Seth had the shrink gun in his hand pointed at us. I recognized the color of the gun so I knew it was the shrink gun. He pointed it at us and said, "Good luck boys. We are going to have a lot of fun. At least I will."

_Zap_

...


End file.
